My life was a mistake without you
by Cleo-lil
Summary: ¿Creéis poder meteros en la piel de una chica que justo el día de su boda acaba con uno de los mejores amigos de su novio? Chap 3 up! Harry se entera de todo, por un error de la pelirroja, y ella se entera del porqué se lio con Malfoy... GD
1. Default Chapter

Hola de nuevo, otro fic más para la colección, otro fic más loco que los anteriores... puede ser eso posible? Pues si, conmigo puede ser... aunque quizá hayais escuchado esta historia algunas veces, se me ocurrió hace un rato, y fue cortito el comienzo. Si quereis más, escribidme en los reviews y contadmelo...

Besos y saludos a todos.

__

Cleo-lil

My life was a mistake without you.

Un sonido se escuchó pero difícilmente se podía oír, pues el mejor lugar para dejarlo desde luego no era debajo de la cama. En su pequeña pantalla apareció una fecha, la cual coincidía con la del día en la que estaban... la luz del sol cubría totalmente casi todos los rincones de la habitación, en especial a los que estaban durmiendo sobre la cama.

- Harry... por Dios, cierra la ventana. Pensaba que odiabas la luz del día... – una chica se removió inquieta en la cama ocultando su rostro en el cuello de un chico, atormentada por la luz brillante. El chico gruñó al despertarse ligeramente.

- Pansy... déjame en paz, siempre con tus chillidos por la mañana... ya es hora de que te vayas a tu apartamento, no me gusta que me despiertes por la mañana... – claramente ninguno de los dos muchachos estaba escuchando al otro, sólo hablaban dormidos, como algunas veces le pasa a la gente...

- Harry, demonios... ¿qué colonia te echaste? Hueles a troll pisoteado... – se levantó mientras entreabría los ojos, los cuales tuvo que cerrar enseguida por la luz. Largó un bostezo y se sentó en la cama. A tientas buscó las zapatillas de casa y al no encontrarlas se levantó refunfuñando y corriendo por lo frío que estaba el suelo...

Sus ojos se abrieron justo cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño... se sentó en el filo de la bañera y se tocó el cuello por el dolor que sentía. Miró hacia el espejo y se fijó rápidamente en que...

- Una de dos... – dijo levantándose-... o Harry ha cambiado totalmente el cuarto de baño o el tocador y todos los muebles me están jugando una mala pasada... – se pasó la mano por delante de sus ojos para cercionarse de que todo aquello era real- ¿Pansy? – salió corriendo del cuarto de baño y miró fuera de él recorriendo la vista por toda la habitación. Su boca se abría cada vez más a medida que llegaba a la cama. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a mirar. Lo que vio allí hizo que el corazón palpitara violentamente en el interior de su pecho.

Una mueca se formó en sus labios, cerró la puerta y se encerró de nuevo en el cuarto de baño... su respiración era agitada. No era cierto, era todo un sueño... uno muy malo.

- Un sueño... – se puso a reír primero flojito y luego fuertemente, mientras un tic en el ojo se formó-... es solo un sueño.

Salió del cuarto de baño con paso firme y seguro, se adelantó hasta quedar en medio de la habitación. Ladeó la cabeza divertidamente.

- Me preguntó que pasa cuando en un sueño la persona sabe que no está en la realidad... y también me preguntó que puedo hacer yo en mi sueño.

- Pero que demonios... oh, Dios mío, dime que todo esto es un sueño... – un rubio se levantó y cuando la chica se dio la vuelta se dejó caer de nuevo gruñendo.

- ¿Tú me ves? – la chica se acercó al chico boquiabierta mientras pasaba una mano por su cara.

- Pues claro tonta... ¿acaso te crees fantasma? – la chica empezó a pellizcarse violentamente mientras el tic del ojo empezaba a hacerse cada vez más continuo-... ey, tranquila, te está saliendo un morado...

- Tranquila Ginny... todo esto es un sueño, un cruel sueño... – empezó a respirar y espirar profundamente mientras el chico, con el ceño fruncido, la miraba raramente.

- No es un sueño... pero yo estoy muerto si algo aquí ha pasado... – el rubio tragó saliva asustado, miró a la chica que tuvo que sentarse en la cama sofocada-... tienes mala cara.

- ¡¡Cómo no voy a tener mala cara!! – la chica se puso la mano en la frente mientras se movía nerviosa-... hoy... hoy es el día de... ¿no tienes algo para que me suicide?

- De que hablas... – la chica lo miró muy nerviosa temblando fuertemente-... creo que voy a llamar a un médico...

- Eso ahora no es lo importante... – el chico la miró asintiendo.

- Estás en un buen problema... has pasado la noche conmigo.

- Como he podido hacerle esto... – la chica empezó a llorar mientras se movía frenéticamente por la habitación buscando entre su ropa.

- No te alteres demasiado... – el chico se levantó preocupado-... hablaré con él, le contaré que fue un error, ¡algo se podrá hacer!- la chica se quedó parada en el suelo-... estás muy rara, creo que todo esto te afectó demasiado... – la chica metió la mano debajo de la cama y sacó un pequeño aparato negro. Se dirigió a Draco Malfoy corriendo y se lo puso en sus narices.

- Estuvo fatal haberle hecho eso a Harry, es más, me odio por eso... – a la chica se le saltaron las lágrimas amargamente mientras temblaba, pero miró arrepentida nuevamente el aparato mientras el chico se quedaba sin habla-... pero peor será dejarle colgado en el altar... ¡dios santo!, ¿Cómo puedo haber hecho esto el mismo día de mi boda?


	2. Todos, menos tú

Hola!! Disculpen las prisas por subir este chap, pero es que quería subirlo cuanto antes mejor, así si alguien me escribía me podía decir como estaba v.v

Bueno, antes que nada, decir que lo hice también bastante cortito, lo siento, de verás, pero como ya dije lo quise subir pronto...

Pasamos a los reviews: muxas gracias a todos!! Pensaba k muy poca gente me escribiria, y contando k fue hace dos dias...

****

Sara Meliss: claramente eres partidaria de la pareja de Ginny y Draco... pero me dejas a mi Harry sin nadie?? Búscale alguien al menos... gracias por escribir, de verdad. Un beso enorme!!

****

Sthefany Weasley: como viste no tarde nada de nada en reponer, asi que ya te puedes enganchar a mi fic... jeje, es broma, yo o obligo a nada, solo hazlo si de verdad te gusta. Grasias por dame apoyo!! Besotes!!

****

Luthien: espero k con este nuevo chap aclares algo, si no, ya sabes, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras... asias por desirme k es bueno!! Es un poco lioso, ya lo veras... Muchos besos!!

****

Lunita Black: ola, me gusta muxo tu pen name!! En serio... asias por desirme k te gusta tanto como para que lo continue!! Thanks!! Kisses!!

****

Cristal- dono: muxisimas gracias!!! Bueno, n una cosilla k keria desirte... y spero k no dejes de leerlo por ello. En la escena de la cama, ginny se piensa que sta durmiendo con Harry, como normalmente, y Draco se piensa que sta durmiendo con Pansy. Spongamos que son sus respectivas parejas. Bueno, muxisimas grasias. Un abrazo y un besiko!!!

2. Todos, menos tú...

- Ey ron... ¿viste a tu hermana? – un chico alto y delgado, pero musculoso, se preparaba frente el espejo, anudándose la corbata mientras su ceño estaba fruncido por la preocupación. Los ojos del pelirrojo miraron a los verdes y negó sin darle mucha importancia.

- No... pero seguro que está preparándose con Hermione – miró la forma de la corbata del moreno que empezaba a parecerse a uno de esos globos alargados de la feria que los payasos maniatan por mil sitios. Sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a atarse la corbata en condiciones...

- Llamaré a Hermione... – decía mientras miraba al pelirrojo hacerlo.

- Ya lo haré yo... – la dejó por encima de la chaqueta sonriendo. Salía del lugar justo cuando en la puerta se escuchó un Augh ´ y chocó con otra persona. Lo próximo que se vio fue a una Hermione regañando al pelirrojo.

- Ron... cuando te fijarás por dónde vas – la chica se dirigió hasta el moreno y le besó en la cara. Mientras que el pelirrojo se reía de ella por detrás. El moreno se rió.- Ron... eres un inmaduro, hasta un crío de cinco año es mejor que tú. ¡Harry! Pero si estás increíble... – dijo todo ello sin darse la vuelta y mirarlo, mientras el otro se quedó boquiabierto

- Gracias Hermione tú también... – vio por un lado como el pelirrojo abandonaba la habitación de su apartamento refunfuñando furioso- Por cierto... ¿dónde está Gin?

- Ehm... – se dio la vuelta mientras abría la boca totalmente sorprendida a sus espaldas-... en seguida vuelvo- salió de la habitación dando largas zancadas y cerró la puerta tras de sí, apoyándose en ella al salir- Ginny... si ya pregunté a todos, y con Harry no estás... ¿dónde diablos te has metido el día de tu boda?

Una chica de pelo rubio abrió rápidamente la puerta que daba a la casa del que era su novio. Un pequeño apartamento, en el cual sólo vivía él, y dónde ella pasaba las noches de vez en cuando, aunque recordaba cómo odiaba el que lo despertasen por la mañana temprano... usual costumbre que tenía ella. Pasó denotando la oscuridad del lugar, sin las cortinas corridas como él hacia cada mañana... seguramente todavía dormía.

- Voy a tener que despertarlo... o se le hará tarde para la boda – dejó su chaquetón largo descansando sobre el sofá y mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras dónde se podía ver la puerta del dormitorio del chico...

En esa misma habitación, la chica que estaba en ropa interior y recogiendo la ropa, fue parada por el rubio, preocupado, que la vio tristemente...

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – la chica se pegó con la mano en la frente enfurecida.

- ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? ¡Hablar con Harry, idiota! – la chica dejó caer toda la ropa excepto la falda, que empezó a meterse. El rubio la miró arrebatado por la ira.

Mientras tenía lugar la disputa entre los dos muchachos, la chica rubia subía cada uno de los peldaños de la escalera, uno a uno, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta del dormitorio...

- No es sólo mi culpa lo que ha pasado... tuya también es – la miró serenamente pero rabioso. La chica denotando el tono de su voz, suspiró mientras se abrochaba el botón de la falda.

- Lo siento... sé que tienes que estar en mi misma situación, después de todo, es tu mejor amigo... –lo miró dulcemente mientras se arrepentía de sus palabras, pero volvía a recordar la noche y alejó sus ojos azules de los grises del chico.

- Draco... – la rubia había abierto la puerta mientras los dos chicos estaban hablando y vio sorprendida que la pelirroja sólo llevaba la falda puesta. Cerró corriendo la puerta y se quedó helada pensando lo que había visto. Bajó por las escaleras, pero sin ni siquiera ir rápida, tan lentamente como las había subido... sin hacerse todavía a la idea de una infidelidad.

- Sólo faltaba esto... – la pelirroja terminó de meterse el jersey mientras veía como el rubio salía corriendo detrás de su novia.

- Pansy... ¡Pansy! – el chico la alcanzó al final de las escaleras y apoyó la mano sobre su hombro.

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – la chica se soltó forzosamente de los brazos del rubio, y salió rápidamente de su apartamento recogiendo el chaquetón. Draco se quedó al final de las escaleras totalmente parado, mientras la pelirroja estaba apoyada en la puerta de arriba, con el bolso en la mano, y mirando hacia el suelo.

El arrepentimiento de no poder volver a arreglar lo que había pasado ni lo que quedaba por ocurrir se reflejaba tanto en sus ojos como en su rostro, sonrisa decaída y melancólica y pesimismo en sus claros ojos.

- Lo siento... – el rubio la miró a los ojos desde lejos.

- Creo que un lo siento no es suficiente... si todavía quieres salvar tu relación con Harry... – la chica bajó amargamente, y evitando mirarlo lo cogió de la mano. Tiró de él y lo llevó hasta el sofá.

- Draco... ya no sé si quiero salvar mi relación con Harry...

- ¿No que estabas tan enamorada de él? ¿He roto mi relación de años con Pansy sólo para que te dieras cuenta de que ya no estás enamorada? – la mirada se incrustaba en su culpa y volvía a caer por su propio peso la verdad. Su mente daba vueltas sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que iba a hacer, sólo sabía que en ese preciso momento no estaba ya segura de nada...

... sólo recuerdos se le venían a la mente, y más todavía el día en que le propuso matrimonio, se rio sin querer sin poder evitarlo... sobretodo al recordar que casi se ahoga con el anillo colocado en un bombón... Le soltó la mano y recogió sus cosas, saliendo así por la puerta.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer...? – el chico se levantó impulsivamente.

- Ni yo lo sé... pero lo único que quiero hacer ahora es hablar con Harry- se paró en la puerta mirándolo, recibiendo todo el frío que provenía de la calle, le sonrió y se marchó... en los últimos momentos, algo cogió su mano, en este caso, un alguien.

- Creo que debo acompañarte...

- Está bien... pero no pienso hacerme caso de tu cadáver cuando te coja Harry y mis hermanos... – sonrió saltándoseles algunas lágrimas-... ¿crees que todos estarán listos para la boda? Faltan dos horas...

- Todos, menos tú...


	3. No te alejes sin decirme adiós

Creo que pasó demasiado tiempo sin actualizar nada, y he empezado por esta. Después de escuchar algunos spoilers del sexto libro (que no diré) no quise dejar algunas historias aparcadas, como esta, así que fans de esta pareja y otras, seguid con ellas, porque creo que si os gustan, los autores debemos seguir con ellas. Son tan buenas como cualquiera... Besucos! Por cierto, agradezco muchísimo los reviews que me llegan

_Cleo-lil _

3. No te alejes... sin decirme adiós.

Una rubia avanzaba amenazadora por la calle, algo frenética, insultando salvajemente a alguien con susurros. Sus pies empezaban a dolerle de tan fuerte que pisaba sobre el suelo, y sus pelos, de los cuales se había tirado miles de veces por el camino, estaban electrificados. Cualquiera que pasara por su lado se cambiaba de acera inmediatamente.

Llegó al apartamento del moreno de ojos verdes, y parándose ante la puerta, llamó efusivamente. Sus ojos claros esperaron impacientes que la gran puerta de madera pintada de blanco se abriera, recibiéndola quien debía, o si no, iba a estallar de cólera.

Pero no abrió el moreno, sino una chica. Al verla, preguntó por el chico, por si acaso había salido ya para la Iglesia. La morena la vio algo extrañada, intentando desviar una mirada juzgadora, por lo cual, le abrió paso para dejarla entrar sin preguntar nada. Cerró tras suya, apenas la miraba de arriba abajo sorprendida.

-... pasa, está en su habitación... – ladeó la cabeza algo contradictoria y pensativa. La siguió, apresurándose como hacía la chica.

Cuando llegó a la habitación la rubia se quedó mirándole desde fuera. Desde el marco se podía ver una cara realmente furiosa. Al verla tanto El pelirrojo como el moreno, se asombraron y miraron a Hermione pidiendo explicaciones. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Harry... – su voz firme y agresiva llamó al moreno, pero a cada paso que daba para acercarse a él, su cara iba cambiando. Se acordaba de la escena antes vivida, y pensó que si se lo decía así, fuera incluso peor para él. Recordó a la pelirroja con el rubio, los dos solos, y lo que probablemente había pasado...

Sus cejas rubias se aflojaron y en su rostro apareció un ligero rubor, acompañado de unos tristes ojos. Su mandíbula se apretó, al coger al chico. Lo miró a los ojos, ese verde ilusionado, le rompería todas las expectativas de futuro con su chica... ¿y si sólo había sido un error¿un ligero desliz?... Sus celestes luceros se cristalizaron y sus piernas empezaron a temblar nerviosas. Se arrojó a su cuello llorando melancólicamente.

- ¡Ey! Que le vas a arruinar el traje... – el moreno miró al pelirrojo para que se callara, mientras la morena se daba en la cabeza. La chica se acercó hasta Ron y tirándole de la mano se lo llevó de la habitación.

- A ver Ron¿yo qué te he dicho sobre decir todo lo que piensas¡No abras tanto esa bocota tuya!... – sus voces se perdían por el pasillo, mientras un moreno extraño acariciaba la espalda a la novia de uno de sus amigos. No sabía exactamente qué le pasaba en un día tan feliz, y menos que tuviera relación con él como para venir llorándole.

Mientras tanto, en la misma casa, mientras el pelirrojo y la morena hablaban medio discutiendo, la puerta sonó. La chica fue a abrir, y cuando vio quien era, se alegró de sobremanera: era la futura esposa... ¿sin prepararse? Vio detrás al rubio, y algo no le olió del todo bien.

- Gin... ¿qué haces todavía sin arreglarte? – la miró mientras ella se sobaba la cabeza aburrida-... ¿y acompañada de Draco? Pensaba que estabas arreglándote con Parkinson... - lo miró a él reprendiéndole-... pero vino hace poco llorando a hablar con Harry...

Con las últimas palabras la pelirroja enmudeció y palideció en menos de unos segundos. Un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y el rubio se quedó casi igual. La chica empezó a temblar echándose la mano a la boca, y con pasos breves llegó hasta la habitación de Harry, medio llorando, temiéndose lo peor. Sus ojos azules divisaron la escena: la rubia en la cama mientras el moreno la escuchaba sorprendido, y ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Se tuvo que apoyar en el marco medio desfalleciendo... Harry no se lo iba a perdonar en la vida, y ella sufriría lenta y dolorosamente.

- ... asunto de Ginny... – fue lo único que escuchó la pelirroja, pero le valió para saber que la rubia había corrido a brazos de Harry para encontrar un pañuelo en que llorar y una comprensión que la entendiera. Echando valor, cogió a Harry de la mano sin apenas mirarlo, y se lo llevó, observada por una rubia algo contrariada.

- ... Gin... – fue lo único que murmuró el moreno, parándose ella en el momento. Algo le dijo por dentro que tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perderlo para siempre. Algo se terminó de romper, y supo que a partir de ese instante, ya nada sería igual.

- Harry... – se dio la vuelta sin mirarlo, y seguidamente se puso de lado, a unos tres pasos de la puerta-... siento todo esto, y también siento que... – sintió de repente un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, algo indescriptible, como si todo se acabara si pronunciaba esas palabras que él ya conocería. Un vuelco al corazón le bastó para contorsionar su cara en una amargura infinita-... siento que te engañara con Draco, pero por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no significó nada para mí, lo siento... yo te amo a ti... – se tapó la cara con las manos, cayéndole el pelo rojizo hacia delante. Sus hombros se movían frenéticamente, temblando.

- Ginny... – la rubia le quitó las manos de la cara algo preocupada. Se vieron azul con azul

- Tiempo te faltó para venir a decirle que me había ido con el rubio, cosa que ni recuerdo... – lamiró lagrimeando y reprendiendo a la rubia directamente a la cara, sus fijos azules en losde ellano perdonaban nada

- Pelirroja del demonio... – sus azules la vieron con odio-... no se lo dije, tonta, pensaba esperarte y que se lo contaras tú personalmente, pero lo has hecho de una forma un poco estúpida... – la chica cortó sus gemidos y miró suplicante a la rubia, le cogió de la camisa aterrorizada, con un dolor en la garganta que se expandía hacia el pecho. Miró hacia la puerta, pero el moreno ya no estaba. Se levantó como un resorte, con un desasosiego en el corazón.

Cuando llegó, paró de repente, tropezando la rubia detrás de ella. Sus ojos claros se dirigieron al rubio, que estaba apoyado en el sofá, echándose mano a la mandíbula. La pelirroja no llegó a ver los ojos de Harry, pero se fue hasta él antes de que se marchara y lo cogió del brazo anhelando su perdón.

- Suéltame... – frías palabras resonaron desde su garganta, mas gélidas y astillantes llegaron hasta los oídos de la chica. Se quedó espantada y clavada, sus músculos se entumecieron... nunca había escuchado palabras tan llenas de inexpresividad de parte del chico. Su amor se escarchó en su corazón, o más bien, lo que quedaba de amor.

La rubia siguió el camino del joven dolida, y al igual que él sin mirar atrás. El joven Malfoy recogió su chaqueta y minutos después, también salió de allí. La chica respondió a tiempo y salió tras él. Lo alcanzó en la calle, abrazándose muerta de frío, y con los ojos incrustados en un rojo granate de tanto llorar.

- Por favor, dime qué voy a hacer ahora... – lo miró mientras lo cogía del brazo, pero el rubio sólo veía irse a la rubia por una esquina. Un gruñido salió de su propia voz.

- ¿Qué haces? Suficiente has hecho ya... – le dijo con rabia y rencor las palabras tan hirientes. Lo único que ella hizo fue quedarse callada cabizbaja, aguantándose las lágrimas por fuera, mas por dentro se inundaba de culpa. El chico se revolvió el pelo arrepentido-... lo siento, no quiero que te lleves más reprimendas, y menos por mi parte.

- Tú tienes la culpa de todo...

- ¡YO? – el chico no se esperaba la respuesta, y se le cayó la boca bastante sorprendido y mosqueado. Empezaba a encolerizar su interior, apretando sus puños y entrecerrando sus ojos furiosos.

- Sí, tú... ¿cómo se te ocurre liarte conmigo¿Qué demonios me hiciste en la despedida de soltera? –ella cruzó los brazos simulando un enojo, pero era una treta para no quedarse ahora sola. Después de esto, ni su familia ni sus amigos la echarían en falta. Sólo él, que también tenía la culpa. Es más, su voz apenas sonaba recriminatoria, sino mas bien quebrada y ahogada.

- Pelirroja... – justo cuando estuvo a punto de soltarle todo, la observó mejor. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba compulsiva, estaba apunto de llorar, e intentaba pasar un dolor que se alojaba en su garganta y que la haría gritar de sufrimiento en cualquier momento. Sintió lástima, y prefirió marcharse.

El sol estaba brillante sin competencia alguna, serían las diez de la mañana. Un azul translúcido se dejaba ver, alegrando la visión de los habitantes londinenses en un domingo cualquiera. Pero alguien no estaba dichoso porque otro alguien le había vuelto ahora su existencia patas arriba, y además, lo llevaba siguiendo desde hacía al menos media hora. Estaba ya harto de que fuera tras él sin decir nada, creyendo que era tonto y no se daba cuenta.

Se paró, y ése alguien despistado chocó contra él. Se dio la vuelta con mirada cargada de rabia.

- Desde luego tú no servirías de detective o espía... – la chica lo miró con una mueca de desencanto y él siguió andando despreocupado. Cuando ella se puso a seguirlo nuevamente, un gruñido hizo advertir que se estaba encolerizando. Volvió a pararse mirando hacia arriba, pensativo, dándose cuenta que a pesar del Sol, hacía bastante frío.

- Tengo miedo...

El rubio miró atrás curioso y vio la chica con mirada aterrorizada y temblando, una mezcla de frío y terror. Sus manos estaban inquietas y miraba sus pies suspirando. Vio su propio abrigo, y que además llevaba un jersey debajo, así que molesto...

- Maldita sea... este abrigo me lo regaló Pansy, y voy a tener que ir olvidándome de ella... – lo tiró atrás justamente encima de la chica, haciendo malabares para coger algo tan pesado y grande. Se lo metió con gusto, agradeciendo algo tan calentito en tan gélido día -... ¿no piensas ocuparte de tu boda? – no se dio al vuelta para mirarla.

- Ya te lo dije, tengo miedo de tener que decir a todos que no me voy a casar con Harry por tu culpa... – miró las largas mangas con curiosidad.

- ¡QUÉ? Mira guapa, yo no soy el único que tiene la culpa, sino más bien tú... – se dio al vuelta cabreado, con una ceja en alto, señal de disgusto.

- Fuiste tú el que se lió conmigo... – metió las manos en los bolsillos, riendo.

- ¿YO? – se rascó la cabeza gruñendo, y después viendo que no le prestaba atención, se apresuró a su lado y le puso un dedo en la frente -... dos no se lían si uno no quiere...

- No si uno de los dos hizo algo para que el otro no se diera cuenta... – lo vio a los ojos acusatoriamente. El chico cerró un puño delante de su cara-... ¿me vas a pegar?- ella no se movió, es más, lo enfrentó con la mirada y esperó.

- No... –resopló-... pero mi preciosa liante, al menos está algo claro, fuera quien fuese el que se liara con el otro, tú has perdido a tu noviecito... – la chica lo miró boquiabierta, con señal de dolor en el rostro.

- Y tú has perdido a tu noviecita, y tu abrigo... – sonrió victoriosa.

- Devuélveme el abrigo...

- ¿No que pensabas olvidarte de ella?

- Devuélvemelo...

- Tengo frío, no pienso devolvértelo... si quieres quítamelo... – la chica ladeó la cabeza pertinaz. El rubio la cogió en alto y se la echó al hombro triunfador.

- Si no puedo quitártelo, pequeña terrorista, te llevo conmigo...

Tras un rato de pataletas, la chica paró de repente, y el chico ya cansado de llevarla dando vueltas a la manzana, miró a su hombro donde estaba recostada su cabeza, pero estaba oculta por su cabellera.

- Oye... – paró viéndola, ella levantó la cara muy seria, con ojos cristales.

- Dime que me... ayudarás, por favor, eres al único que puedo recurrir ahora. No creo que nadie quiera escuchar mi versión de la historia... – el muchacho la bajó, y tras varios segundos...

- De acuerdo, pero dime por qué lo hiciste... ¿realmente no recuerdas nada?- en sus ojos grises descubrió que lo decía para probarla, porque en realidad sabía, escondía que sabía algo más.

- ¿Debería recordar algo?

- Si te lo digo es para que te aclares en algo y no cometas una locura...

- Por favor...

- ... cuando volví de la despedida de Harry a recoger a Pansy, el resto de los chicos se habían ido tomar algo en la casa de Harry, creo, y entonces os vi a todas con una gran tarta, tu en medio, y después de soplar las velas, vi un rostro algo deprimido a ti... hubiera supuesto que era por la despedida y eso de los sentimientos de las mujeres...

El chico cerró los ojos suspirando y hablando lentamente. Ella lo escuchaba con atención, delatándole su corazón que iba a escuchar algo que no le gustaba... Su cara fina asomaba entre el cuello del abrigo sonrosada. Sus ojos grises volvieron a abrirse.

- ...pero cuando me di cuenta que Granger te miraba extraño, persuadida de que algo te ocurría, hablé contigo aparte... Te pregunté que te pasaba, y estabas algo pasada de copas, creo que yo también... – frunció el ceño, queriéndose acordar-... lo único que recuerdo es que me dijiste...

- ... que ya no amaba al hombre con el cual me iba a casar... – una mano en su cara reflejaba su ánimo fatalista, frunciendo el ceño tristemente, recordándolo.


End file.
